Ghorfas
Ghorfas is a old military-looking city on Outworld. Geography Dominating the skyline were four massive 500 meter tall domed spaceport and portal hubs. Sixty ultra-modern docking facilities were grouped radially around the four domed hubs. Nearly another dozen docking bays were scattered around the edges of the city resulting in nearly 75 docking bays being available for visiting starships. The majority of the cultural, entertainment and government establishments were contained within the portal domes. Each dome contained large multi-level, controlled environment hotels and bases that catered to the tourist trade. Also contained within the domes were many government offices, shopping centers, restaurants, museums and theaters. Outside the general area of the portal domes and military looking bases the streets of Ghorfas were much like those of other Outworld cities. Swoops and speeders could be found darting around slower moving traffic like dewbacks and rontos. Ponys and traders from hundreds of worlds clogged the streets. History During the Outworld War, Ghorfas was widely regarded as a calm and orderly city, but it was often overshadowed by the Emperor Shoa Kahn's might and the crime-laden capital city of Gand. Though the city seemed to support itself through moisture farms and some hydroponic gardens, it actually generated income by providing storage facilities for outdated Kahn munitions and hazardous wastes. These storage facilities were placed far beneath the city's streets. Though the city was military like, it was not entirely devoid of some criminal activities. Inspired by the success of Ma tako ko Jama's hotels and casino, Black Dragon Clan established a similar venue in Ghorfas known as the "Fallen Star". As with most of Black Dragon's operations, the Fallen Star attracted a number of greedy individuals. But Ma tako ko Jama also owned a lavish town home in the city, which was heavily guarded to protect himself and his property. After the death of Onaga in 2013, and one week before Kotal Kahn took the Outworld throne, much of Gand's traffic began to switch to Ghorfas. The reason most of the traffic switched was because of recent war that broke out in Gand between Reiko, Goro, and Mileena against Kotal Kahn. During the course of this war, Goro took Kotal's uncle, K'etz Kahn head off with Shao Kahn's own Wrath Hammer. Police force One noticeable difference between Ghorfas and other Outworld cities could be seen in the police force. Ghorfas' law enforcement personnel were described as efficient, courteous and visible. While there was still a fair amount of corruption, it was acknowledged that there was more of a focus on protecting the rights and safeties of residents and visitors rather than lining the pockets of Jama's. While the government officials drew a respectable salary from Kotal's Army and were quite visible, many argued that the real power still lay with organised Black Dragon Clan's activities were hardly recognisable as such. Black Dragon actually held a post in the government as a representative of the business community. Most looked the other way with regards to their business concerns as long as they did not bring embarrassment to the mayor or police chief or military general. Category:MK Category:Cities Category:Locations